I Can't Wait To Possibly See You
by JolytheHypocondriach
Summary: Courfeyrac had always noticed her sitting in the back of the cafe during their meetings. Maybe today he'll finally get his chance.


Courfeyrac had always noticed her sitting in the back of the cafe during their meetings. Every meeting she would be there right as it started. She sat there, staring at Enjolras entranced by his words. They gave her hope. Hope that she could finally escape her father. Hope that she could give her brother a better life. Hope that France would change for the better.

One day, however, Courfeyrac arrived an hour early and was surprised to see a familiar girl sitting alone. Silently, he walked over and sat down across from her at the small table.

"Hello, mademoiselle. What are you doing sitting all alone?"

She looked up in alarm at the voice, relaxing when she saw he did not seem threatening, "I myself cannot answer that question, m'sieur," and met his gaze.

"Well, do you mind if I sat with you?" He asked

"Not at all, m'sieur," She smiled at him.

Courfeyrac pulled out the chair and sat down, "I've seen you before. What's your name?" He wondered.

"Éponine. Éponine Thenardier. And you also look familiar. Do I know you?" She responded.

"Yes, I'm at all of the meetings in here." Courfeyrac rested his chin on his palm, "You're the girl the follows Marius around..."

Éponine blushed furiously obviously embarrassed that she was recognized in such a manner. "Y-yes, that is true..."

"I go by Courfeyrac. And it's nice to officially meet. And I'm sorry about pointing that out about you. I just usually see you with him. Although, I do see you in here often."

"It's alright. I've stopped following him a little now that he's with Cosette"

Courfeyrac groaned at the sound of her name. The name popped up in every other sentence that Marius spoke. Sure, Courfeyrac was happy for his friend, but he didn't need to constantly tell everyone about how blonde her hair was. Éponine giggled at his reaction.

"I know. It's like he's been brainwashed," which drew laughter from Courfeyrac's lips.

"I don't see why he's obsessed with her. I think you're much prettier!" Immediately after, Courfeyrac realized what he said and put his face in his hands, "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

She blushed at this, "Thank you," leaning in she whispered, "You're honestly much better looking than Marius."

Courfeyrac chuckled, "Who isn't better looking than him?" Éponine shrugged at this

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you follow Marius in the first place? Did you experience his stupid "love at first glance" or something?" He questioned.

"It's a long story. You don't want to hear it," She chuckled slightly knowing how stupid it was.

Her father had made her follow him after he found out Marius came from a rich family. Thenardier needed to find out where he was living so he could rob Marius. After following him for a little while Éponine "fell in love." It was actually more like, "this was the only man she ever knew longer than a glance who was remotely good-looking."

Courfeyrac shrugged, "I have an hour until Enjolras arrives, so go ahead." He leaned back into the chair.

Her story only took ten minutes, "So, you're telling me. Your dad forced you to stalk Marius, and you fell in love?" Courfeyrac finally said after laughing, "And know you finally realize you don't love him?"

"You make it sound so stupid! But, yes that's what happened." She blushed.

"We all do stupid things. Especially Marius." He joked.

She laughed at this, "Do you always do this? Make fun of Marius with any person you see?"

"No, most of the time I'm tricking Combeferre into writing my essays and flirting with girls so they will...Sorry, I won't continue that." Courfeyrac trailed off.

Éponine responded with a chuckle and shook her head, "You would."

"How do you know?" Courfeyrac questioned, " You've only just met me."

"Yes, but from what I've seen around town, you are quite a flirt."

"What can I say, there are a lot of beautiful women in France. None could match your beauty, though," He instantly buried his head in his hands, "Why did I say that?"

"Flirt. That just proves my point," She responded with a laugh.

"Well, I'd like to flirt with you again. Say...tomorrow night?" Courfeyrac asked.

Éponine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps. You will see." She teased again with a grin.

"Well, I can't wait to possibly see you."


End file.
